Underneath Your Clothes
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Al llegar a casa Afrodita se topa con una curiosa sorpresa que le hará sacar más de una conclusión nada favorable para la relación que sostiene con Milo. Yaoi, OneShot, MiloxAfrodita.


**Al igual que 'Midnight Poison', este Fic fue concebido para la misma convocatoria. Más, a diferencia del anterior, posee mi faceta dulzona- romántica e, incluso, algo cursi.**

**Pareja: MiloxAfrodita. Advertencia: Yaoi. **

* * *

**Underneath Your Clothes**

Cuando entró a la casa lo sorprendió el calcetín tirado justo a lado de la puerta, que fue movido del lugar anterior justo cuando él la abrió para entrar en su recinto sagrado, bajo el cual había construido toda su felicidad.

Una de sus cejas se alzó mientras la mirada azul celeste de sus ojos pasaba de ser de tranquilidad a una de pura curiosidad.

Dejó el portafolio negro a un lado y se inclinó para apartar con delicadeza, y ceremoniosidad en cada uno de sus movimientos, la prenda de su insólita ubicación.

La alzó, sosteniéndola entre los dedos, y la observó fascinado, seguro de que no le pertenecía.

Los calcetines negros eran única y exclusivamente para uso personal de Milo Kokaianis, su compañero de vida y, recientemente, su alma gemela.

Afrodita no pudo evitar preguntarse como demonios había llegado aquel calcetín allí, por lo que decidió dirigirse hacia la recámara principal, al fondo de la casa, con el fin de encontrar a su amante y exigirle una explicación.

Tras dar unos cuantos pasos, encontró el par de la antes mencionada prenda, lo recogió aún más sorprendido y continúo su andar.

El sonido producido por sus pasos sobre la duela del suelo rebotaba en las paredes y lo golpeaban de regreso, remitiéndole así viejos y especiales recuerdos.

Había conocido a Milo Kokaianis en una lavandería cerca de su primer hogar, un apartamento de no más de tres cuartos pero que a pesar de su pequeñez le basta para subsistir, justo cuando ambos se dirigían a la misma lavadora sin poder evitar el encontrarse con el otro en su camino debido a la enorme montaña de ropa que ambos llevaban en brazos, que nos les permitía ni un mínimo de visión frontal, y cuyo destino era la misma máquina.

El destino tiene sus maneras tan insólitas de actuar que cuando el chico de cabellos azules oscuro se encontró resistiendo a la caída producida por el impacto, su ropa caída en el suelo y el chico de cabellos azules claro frotando su mano contra su cabeza, que había golpeado con la puerta de una de las lavadoras, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera coqueta y con total rapidez de la diestra ofrecerle ayuda para levantarse. Y, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba, Afrodita tuvo que tragarse la serie de insultos que acababa de preparar para su atacante al hallar frente a él tan cálido y hermoso gesto.

Un poco cursi, no lo negaba, pero encantador.

Sencillo, una relación que había sido complementada con las diversas citas a las que acudieron juntos, dando a conocerse para el otro, descubriendo así a la persona que llevaban dentro: una extrovertida, la otra lo contrario pero no por ello menos sociable, sonrientes, y amantes de la vida a pesar de sus pormenores.

Y más que nada, ambos buscaban alguien con quien convertir el camino entero que les marcara la vida. Con quien compartir sus desvíos, en quien sostenerse al hallar las primeras piedras y en quien confiar cuando de cruzar un río se tratase.

De regreso al presente, se halló sosteniendo en una de sus delgadas y pálidas manos los pantalones de mezclilla del habitante de sus sábanas que acababa de encontrar no muy lejos del segundo calcetín.

Esa fragancia…

De un hombre griego, de aproximadamente veinte años, de carácter alegre, capaz de desenvolverse en cualquier clase de ambiente, como aquel olor que le llenaba por completo los poros nasales con la intención de invadir de manera agresiva todo su ser, risueño, repleto de pasiones y de ilusiones…

Lo enloquecía.

Parpadeó un par de veces, como queriendo abanicar con sus pestañas lejos de su rostro aquel olor con la intención de concentrarse en sus próximas acciones, caminó unos cuantos pasos más y recogió la camisa blanca de botones desperdigada sobre el tapete del pasillo.

La alzó, y de inmediato algo distinto le saltó al olfato.

Algo diferente…

La llevó hacia su nariz de inmediato, con los ojos mirando a los lados, dejando que se distrajeran en otra cosa mientras que su sentido del olfato se encargaba de averiguar qué no estaba del todo bien.

Ese olor…

La fragancia profunda e impregnada de un hombre: uno creado por fuerzas divinas aún más superiores a la imaginación, repleto de maravillas, pero también contrastante con sus defectos, un soñador empedernido dispuesto a dejar sus más ardientes ambiciones por complacer a quien le hubiera entregado su palpitante corazón.

Y algo más allí: allí en sus centros donde no alcanzaba a divisar, o más bien, a olfatear, lo que era.

Algo secreto, algo escondido entre los pliegos de la tela, renuente a ser hallado.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló aún con más fuerza.

Era como un acompañante: unas pequeñas partículas que le daban un toque especial al perfume más pronunciado, aquella complementación que lo hacía único entre todos los demás: el olor inconfundible de algo atado al ser principal.

Dentro de su mente divagó la frágil y vergonzosa idea, para sus pensamientos puesto que estos no se enorgullecían con certeza de obtener tales conjeturas por una simple sospecha basada en un fundamento carente del apoyo de su seguridad, de que entre las paredes de la casa su amado y él no estaban solos, y que allí se había colado alguna diminuta pelusa arrastrada por el irresistible encanto de Milo, quien sin el menor esfuerzo podría haber traído a quien fuera suspirando.

Gruñó entre dientes, mostrando su dentadura perlina por un segundo, avanzando ahora a grandes zancadas.

Ya estaba cerca y aquel asunto debía ser zanjado de inmediato.

Más antes de que estuviera siquiera a diez pasos de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Milo, se topó con una bufanda roja, larga, de estambre: estirada cual larga era frente a él.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo.

No la reconocía.

La levantó con furia y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta, dejando las demás prendas caer sobre el suelo, tomando con sus dos manos frenéticas el accesorio y apretándolo contra sus dedos.

Si debía saber la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera, debía hacer entrega de tal objeto a su sentido más digno de confianza: su olfato.

Suspiró un par de veces, en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

¿Qué importaba que Milo se hubiera enredado con otra, o incluso otro, si él sabía de sobra que el griego no amaba a nadie por encima de su persona?

La duda se alzó entonces, volviéndose aún más grande que él, intimidándolo por completo. ¿Sería en verdad Afrodita el amor único de Milo y sería este totalmente leal?

Respiró por última vez.

Volteó la cabeza y miró de soslayo la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, fijándose bien podía alcanzar a ver el brazo estirado del griego colgando de la cama y parte de su cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, con su cuerpo quieto y totalmente desnudo, con todos sus miembros desordenados, descansando sobre la cama.

De repente, extasiado en contemplar aquella imagen como fijación para evitar su próximo movimiento, que sería el determinante para definir si los siguientes pasos que debían dar se terminaban en la cama junto a Milo o frente a la puerta, escuchó que murmuraba entre sueños, con mucha claridad en cada una de sus palabras:

- Afrodita…Te...Amo… -

Como si presintiera que el aludido estuviera frente a él.

El susodicho frunció el gesto en una expresión de desconcierto y amargura.

No podía dejarlo…No era tan sencillo.

Después de todo, el sentimiento era recíproco.

Regresó su concentración hacia la bufanda.

La prenda no era perteneciente a Milo, eso era seguro.

Hundió la nariz en el estambre y pudo percibir de inmediato su propio olor…


End file.
